Tanya Kahana
Tanya Kahana ist eine deutsche Synchronsprecherin. In Until Dawn spricht sie Sam. Rollen Filme * 1996: Auge um Auge für Alexandra Kyle als Megan McCann * 1997: Harriet die kleine Detektivin für Michelle Trachtenberg als Harriet M. Welsch * 1997: Speed 2 – Cruise Control * 1998: Der König der Löwen 2 – Simbas Königreich für Lacey Chabert als Vitani * 1999: Aus Liebe zum Spiel für Jena Malone als Heather * 2005: Breakfast on Pluto für Ruth Negga als Charlie * 2006: Dance! Jeder Traum beginnt mit dem ersten Schritt für Yaya DaCosta als LahRette * 2006: Eragon – Das Vermächtnis der Drachenreiter für Joss Stone als Angela * 2006: Rocky Balboa für Angela Boyd als Angie * 2006: Silent Hill für Tanya Allen als Anna * 2007: Hairspray für Nikki Blonsky als Tracy Turnblad * 2007: Stirb langsam 4.0 für Mary Elizabeth Winstead als Lucy McClane * 2007: The Messengers für Kristen Stewart als Jessica Solomon * 2007: Bratz – Genie Magic als Sasha * 2008: Juno für Ellen Page als Juno MacGuff * 2008: Step Up to the Streets für Briana Evigan als Andie West * 2009: (500) Days of Summer für Zooey Deschanel als Summer Finn * 2009: I Love You, Beth Cooper für Hayden Panettiere als Beth Cooper * 2009: LOL (Laughing Out Loud) für Christa Théret als Lola * 2009: Der Womanizer – Die Nacht der Ex–Freundinnen für Christina Milian als Kalia * 2010: Werwolf wider Willen für Victoria Justice als Jordan Sands * 2010: Triple Dog für Scout Taylor-Compton als Liza * 2010: Black Swan für Ksenia Solo als Veronica * 2010/11: Gelobtes Land für Perdita Weeks als Eliza * 2011: Scream 4 für Hayden Panettiere als Kirby Reed * 2011: The Roommate für Leighton Meester als Rebecca Evans * 2011: Plötzlich Star für Leighton Meester als Meg * 2011: Planet der Affen: Prevolution für Freida Pinto als Caroline Aranha * 2011: Auf brennender Erde für Jennifer Lawrence als Mariana * 2012: Vielleicht lieber morgen für Nina Dobrev als Candace * 2014 X-Men: Days of Future Past für Ellen Page als Shadowcat * 2014: Die Bestimmung – Divergent für Zoë Kravitz als Christina * 2015: Die Bestimmung – Insurgent für Zoë Kravitz als Christina * 2015: Alles steht Kopf für Mindy Kaling als Ekel * 2015: Im Herzen der See für Charlotte Riley als Peggy Gardner Chase * 2015: Life Partners für Leighton Meester als Sasha * 2015: Mad Max: Fury Road für Zoë Kravitz als Toast * 2015: Let’s be Cops – Die Party Bullen für Nina Dobrev als Josie * 2016: Nerve für Emily Meade als Sydney * 2016: Ghost Busters für Kate McKinnon als Jillian Holtzman * 2016: Why him? für Zoe Deutch als Stephanie * 2016: Tallulah für Ellen Page als Tallulah * 2016: Like Crazy für Micaela Ramazzotti als Donatella Morelli * 2016 xXx: Die Rückkehr des Xander Cage für Nina Dobrev als Becky * 2016: Café Society für Anna Camp als Candy * 2016: Ride Along: Next Level Miami für Tika Sumpter als Angela Payton * 2017: Baywatch für Kelly Rohrbach als CJ * 2017: Flatliners für Nina Dobrev als Marlo Serien * 1996–1997: Full House für Mary-Kate und Ashley Olsen als Michelle Elizabeth Tanner * 2003: Magister Negi Magi als Asuna Kagurazaka * 2003–2004: Die Ewigkeit, die Du Dir wünschst als Mitsuki Hayase * 2003–2005: Die himmlische Joan für Becky Wahlstrom als Grace Polk * 2003–2006: Teenage Robot als Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * 2004–2005: O.C., California für Nikki Griffin als Jess Sathers * 2004–2006: Pretty Cure als Nagisa Misumi * 2004–2007: Veronica Mars für Tessa Thompson als Jackie Cook * 2004–2008: Instant Star für Alexz Johnson als Jude Harrison * 2004–2008: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX als Alexis Rhodes * 2005–2008: Avatar – Der Herr der Elemente als Mai * 2006: Digimon Data Squad als Nanami * 2006: Rebelde Way – Leb dein Leben für Camila Bordonaba als Marizza Pía Spirito * 2006–2008: Blood Ties für Gina Holden als Coreen Fennel * 2006–2008: Einfach Cory für Maiara Walsh als Meena Paroom * 2006–2010: The Hills für Heidi Montag als Heidi Montag * 2006–2010: Heroes für Hayden Panettiere als Claire Bennett * 2007–2008: Bakugan – Spieler des Schicksals als Daisy * 2007–2008: Prison Break für Cynthia Kaye McWilliams als Kacee Franklin * 2007–2013: Gossip Girl für Leighton Meester als Blair Waldorf * 2008–2010: Sonny Munroe für Tiffany Thornton als Tawni Hart * 2008: El Cazador de la Bruja für Shizuka Itō als Nadie * 2009: Claymore als Jean * 2009–2011: Human Target für Janet Montgomery als Ames * 2009–2013: Die Pinguine aus Madagascar als Marlene * 2009–2015: Glee für Amber Riley als Mercedes Jones * 2010: iCarly: Vier Fäuste für iCarly für Victoria Justice als Shelby Marx * 2010: Michiko & Hatchin als Bebeh * 2010: Scrubs – Die Anfänger für Kate Micucci als Stephanie Gooch * 2011: Angel Beats als Yuri Nakamura * 2011–2012: Degrassi - The Next Generation für Nina Dobrev als Mia Jones * 2012: My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie für Kathleen Barr als Königin Chrysalis * 2010–2013: Victorious für Victoria Justice als Tori Vega * 2010–2017: Vampire Diaries für Nina Dobrev als Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Amara * 2011: Gigantic für Grace Gummer als Anna Moore * 2011–2018: Bob’s Burgers als Louise Belcher * Seit 2012: Monster High als Toralei Stripe * Seit 2012: Winx Club als Icy * 2012–2017: 2 Broke Girls für Kat Dennings als Max * 2013: Lucky Fred als Brianna * 2013: Devious Maids als Flora * 2013–2015: Arrow für Caity Lotz als Sara Lance * Seit 2013: Lost Girl für Ksenia Solo als "Kenzi" * Seit 2013: Nashville für Hayden Panettiere als Juliette Barnes * 2013–2018: Suits für Meghan Markle als Rachel Zane * 2014: Clannad für Ryō Hirohashi als Kyou Fujibayashi * Seit 2014: The Mindy Project für Mindy Kaling als "Mindy Lahiri" * 2014–2018: Star Wars Rebels für Vanessa Marshall als "Hera Syndulla" * 2014: The Originals für Nina Dobrev als "Tatia" * Seit 2015: Mr Selfridge für Sacha Parkinson als "Connie" * 2015–2017: The Royals für Alexandra Park als "Prinzessin Eleanor Henstridge" * Seit 2016: Profiling Paris für Sophie de Fürst als "Emma Tomasi" * Seit 2016: Victoria für Nell Hudson als Miss Skerret * Seit 2016: Fortitude für Sienna Guillory als Natalie Yelburton * 2016: Crisis in Six Scenes für Rachel Brosnahan als Ellie * 2017: Fargo für Mary Elizabeth Winstead als Nikki Swango * 2017: The Handmaid’s Tale – Der Report der Magd für Elisabeth Moss Videospiele * Yuna in Kingdom Hearts 2 * Bethany in Dragon Age 2 * Kaniehti:io (Ziio) in Assassin’s Creed III * Amita in Far Cry 4 * Sam alias Hayden Panettiere in Until Dawn * Soha die Schatzjägerin aus Blade and Soul (MMORPG) Kategorie:Synchronsprecher